The Purging of Mirkwood
by ElladanandElrohirrock
Summary: The goblins are rising in greater numbers than ever before. The Greenwoods prince, young Legolas Greenleaf, is caught in an attack.
1. Default Chapter

The Purging of Mirkwood

The dark lord had been defeated and life in Mirkwood was… dead dull. Samson sighed. Sure there were goblins in Mirkwood… but never on this watch. He had been assigned to take the young hunters out for there first watch. Boooorrring. They were all whimpering with fear in their tree and shushing each other hastily. _It's really_ _quite irritating. _He thought to himself. He was just thinking about how the brat princeling would like to do this job and realizing that he was still only sixteen, when he heard a noise. The teenage hunters went silent.

He looked over the hill and to his astonishment saw a battalion of goblins. _Why me? _He cried out silently. He motioned to the young hunters to fire at will. Even though they were shaking so hard they could barely aim, they were doing quite well. But then the goblins brought fire.

The trees caught as quickly as dry firewood. He heard screams from the other tree. He leapt over just as his own tree fell. He ran over to a young elf lying on the platform. That one was dead. He whirled around to find one trapped behind a wall of flame. There was no helping him. Another had fallen to the ground, neck broken. Samson ran to the other side of the platform to find one that was perfectly alive, clutching at the tree. Samson gently picked up the frightened elfling in his arms, and found himself idly wondering who it was. He would know later. Dropping from the tree, he slew what goblins were in his path, feeling guilty he could not save the rest of the young warriors.

He was able to sneak into the bushes and run toward the palace. He was badly wounded, but he had to warn the king! He also was worried about the elfling he held, who had lost conscience. He stroked the shining hair of the child. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but he could not place it. His collar had fallen down slightly, and Samson saw something that almost made him fall over in shock. The elfling had the mark of the royal family! That could mean one thing, and one thing only. The child he held was Legolas Thranduillion, son of the king and heir to the throne of The Greenwood. Valar be with him.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: The idea was that taking the trainee warriors out on their first watch is a horrible, almost punishment-worthy task. Samson had not the slightest clue which elflings he was in charge of, because he was too busy moping that it was his turn to do it. Anyway, finally decided to update. Glad you like it, please R/R if it gets more popular, I'll update faster next time.

Chapter two

Running half-delirious through the Mirkwood underbrush, Samson felt the young prince stir in his arms. He stopped and gently placed the waking elfling on the forest floor, brushing the golden hair from his fevered face. Legolas's azure eyes suddenly snapped open, his breathing becoming labored and hitching in his chest. Trying not to worsen the prince's expected panic attack, Samson gently rolled him on his less injured side so he wouldn't choke on the blood in was now coughing up in considerable volume.

"There now," Samson soothed, stroking Legolas's hair. "Be calm. I have to get you back to your father." The young elf seemed to frightened to speak, or perhaps he was not able. "Settle down. It's going to be alright. I need you to keep still so I can assess your wounds."

He placed a steadying hand on the injured prince's shoulder as he examined the arrow hole in the elfling's chest. The deep tear was bleeding a purplish color that worried Samson greatly. "This has to come out." He said to Legolas, gesturing at the arrowhead that was still inside him. "I think it may have been poisoned. This is going to hurt, but I'll do it as quickly as I am able."

He stuck to fingers into the wound, grasping the arrowhead almost immediately and pulling it out. Legolas jerked violently and cried out as the barbed metal cleared his flesh. "Hush." Said Samson, still trying to pacify him. "I know it hurts, but we must be quiet lest the orcs catch us." He tore a strip of fabric from his cloak and used it to bind the terrible wound.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Samson whispered comfortingly. When Legolas didn't say anything he added, "You must speak to me, Thranduillion. I have to know."

The elfling opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything he turned his head and vomited on the ground. Samson sighed, knowing it was the poison taking effect, and rubbed Legolas's back gently. When he had finished, Samson helped pull him into a sitting position. All color had drained from the princeling's fair face, and he was shaking violently.

"You need a healer. I'm going to pick you up, do not be frightened." Samson said, before lifting him gently into his arms.

0o0o0o0o0

Samson never knew how he made it the rest of the way to the palace that night. All he remembered was Legolas tossing feverishly in his arms, and how finally he had reached he palace, collapsing in front of the king, only just able to tell him of the invading orcs, and to shout for a healer, the prince still clutched in his arms.


End file.
